lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Baulson/Bonus Talk
You can talk to Baulson in Athlum - Town Square when hired. He has a new conversation after two visits, three for the last one. ---- Oh, hey there. Not to be brusque, but I've got a few things to take care of, if you'll excuse me. Hey there, Rush. You know, I've got a little sister too. She's livin' here in Athlum... It inn't so bad workin' all the time, since I know she's here waitin' for me. That's why I always buy a little trinkets with my wages... They're presents for her. I always keep my eye out for things she might fancy. I've got a little sister as well. She loves it when I bring her presents from my travels, so I always make sure to get her somethin' nice. Ahh... Being back in the Square really takes me back to when I was just a lad... When I was young, I'd run in with a bad crowd, y'might say. Spent my time picking fights, making trouble. Me an' the gang would loaf around the square here for hours.. Heh, prolly sounds strange to wax poetic on being' a delinquent, eh? My folks died in the war...thinkin' back. I guess I was lonely...any family would do. When I was a lad, I was a right little hooligan, I was. Spent my days picking fights an' starting trouble. Now I get paid to stop trouble...heh. Ahh, Rush. Can I talk to you for a minute? Recently, my sis's been acting strange. I bring her presents like always, and she doesn't seem to care. I wonder... I reckon she still hasn't forgiven me... ... I told you how I used to be a bit of a hooligan, right? It's a bit more serious than that. 'Cause back then, I did something really, truly bad. Every day I'd go out running with the gang. My sis was just a baby, but I'd leave her all alone at home. And one day, the beastman invaded... I ran home as quick as a wink, but it was too late. My sister was lying there, both her legs crushed. The only responsibility I had in the world was to take care of my sister, but when she really needed me, I failed her... I might as well have cut off her legs myself. After that I swore to get on the straight and narrow. Started working as a mercenary to make a little money... Hoped to buy things to make her life a little brighter. I just don't seem to be makin' any progress. I'm at a loss, Rush, I don't know what to do... The only thing I had left in the world was my sister, but I wasn't even with her when she needed me... I might as well have cut off her legs myself... Oho, heya, Rush. After we talked before, I visited my sister. Didn't have the foggiest what to do or say to make amends, so I ended up gabbing on about my travels and such. Beautiful vistas, fearsome beasts, good friends... You know, all the things what goes along with a journey. Figured I'd be borin' her, but I look up an' she's staring at me eyes are sparkling, all "Finish the story!" You don't know how long it's been since I'd seen her that happy... That's when it hit me...I'd been going about it all wrong. I'm trying to charm my sis with money and material things... That's not what she wanted at all. Thinking back, it's so obvious it's staring me in the face. I can't help but feel like a bit of an ass... Rush, might not sound like much, but I was finally able to start making amends for what I've done. So... how do I put this... I'll be depending on you from now on. She likes stories with you in 'em the best, after all. Parameter bonus! You have become chummy with Baulson, thus awakening his true powers! Hey there, Rush. How's it going? I was telling my sister about our travels, and she seems to have taken a liking to General Blocter... Sure he's a good guy and all, but as her brother, I'm not sure how I feel about that... Category:Character Bonus Talk